


I hope this never ends

by cozypancakes



Series: A home for my heart [4]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, heart to heart conversations, light fun dance scene, quarantine fic, you are the one that i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: Craig is sad because quarantine has made money tight and he can't afford his apartment anymore. Jeff is surprisingly ready to make the next big move in their relationship.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Series: A home for my heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996321
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	I hope this never ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back!! Wow, that was fast, like three hours. But when the inspiration flows, you don't want to turn your back on it. Hope you enjoy it!

Craig was upset. Jeff didn’t know why or what to do. All he knew was that something had been weighing on Craig’s mind for the last few days, if not longer. It hadn’t been hard to notice. Craig was easily the more optimistic one of them. He woke up in the mornings with a huge smile and bursting energy. He hummed when he cooked dinner and sang little songs about what he was doing as he worked. He was ready to offer a hug or kind word whenever Jeff’s work got him down. He even had witty retorts to Jeff’s sarcastic comments that always shocked a laugh out of him. Craig was just...sunshine. 

Yet lately, haze and clouds had been blocking his light. Jeff watched him out of the corner of his eye as they cleaned up the kitchen after dinner. Craig was cleaning the dishes as Jeff put the food in containers. Normally, Craig would have his music going, dancing more than cleaning. Jeff would be rolling his eyes and only occasionally let himself get pulled into a dance number. Today the kitchen was pretty silent. 

Jeff wondered if Craig was the type of person who would want to be cheered up or if he’d prefer to be left alone. He paused for a moment. He was obviously trying to use Craig’s feelings as an excuse to not attempt to do anything himself. Obviously Craig would want to be cheered up. He’d even probably tell Jeff all about his problem if Jeff simply asked. 

Mind made up, Jeff put the last food container into the fridge and dug out his phone. He pulled up one of Craig’s favorite playlists on Spotify and hit play. He set the phone down on the counter and gave his back to Craig. He heard Craig startle as  _ You’re the one that I want _ filled the kitchen. Jeff pretended to be wiping down the counter, occasionally whispering a “Oh-oh-oh” along with the song. By the first chorus, Craig was singing along to the song. Jeff glanced over his shoulder and saw Craig was already facing him, hips swaying to the music. He gave Jeff a mischievous smirk before sauntering over to him, in tempo with the music. 

“You’re the one that I want, oh-oh-oh,” Craig sang. He had that sparkle back in his eye. And since Jeff was apparently love struck, he’d do anything to keep that sparkle going. So he sang the next line and easily got in step with Craig as they danced back and forth across the kitchen. They did a simplified version of the Grease song. On the last chorus, Craig and Jeff did the hands on imaginary belts, hip swaying in a synchronized motion. He spun Craig around and moved to the opening of the kitchen. He stretched his arms out towards Craig and motioned him forward. Craig raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised by how committed Jeff was to the dance. But he hardly hesitated when he ran into Jeff’s arms. Jeff easily lifted him and twirled them around a few times, Craig’s legs tight around his waist. 

They laughed as the song came to an end, both catching their breath. Jeff set Craig down on the kitchen counter. He kissed his shoulder before pulling away to look at Craig’s face. He was met with a wide smile. “Jeffrey Winger: A Grease fan. Who would’ve known,” Craig mused. 

“No one because I am most definitely not a fan,” Jeff said. Craig laughed and reached out to ruffle Jeff’s hair. 

“Sure you aren’t. You’re just an amazingly talented dancer that you could instinctively follow my every move,” Craig teased. 

“Just because I know the dance doesn’t mean I’ve seen the movie or even that I’m a fan,” Jeff argued. 

Craig wrapped his arms around Jeff’s neck loosely. “Whatever you say, love,” Craig replied. Jeff smiled and leaned in to kiss Craig. It was short and sweet and heartachingly familiar by then. 

He pulled back and rested his hands on Craig’s hips, thumb rubbing across the exposed skin from where his shirt had ridden up. “You’ve been sad lately,” Jeff said. Craig’s smile faltered for a second, surprised by the comment. It returned quickly but it wasn’t as carefree as before. Jeff stepped closer to Craig. 

“I-yeah, I’ve been...I’ve had some stuff I’ve needed to figure out,” Craig admitted. He gave Craig a guilty look then. Jeff hadn’t really been giving it much thought to what could be causing Craig’s gloomy mood. After all, they were in a global pandemic and Craig had anxiety during normal circumstances. It wasn’t the first time he’d been sad during the pandemic. But something about the wording of Craig’s statement and the guilt in his face sent a horrible thought through his head. After all, ‘figure things out’ sounded terribly like a preamble to a break up. Yet, instead of pulling away from Craig and bracing for impact, Jeff got even closer to Craig. He wrapped his arms fully around his waist and looked straight at Craig’s eyes. 

“What sort of things,” Jeff asked. He kept his voice even and neutral. He could see the stress lines return to Craig’s face. 

“Well,” Craig started. He broke eye contact with Jeff. One of his hands went from his neck to fiddle with the buttons on Jeff’s shirt. “I, um…” Craig paused again. He was having a hard time getting it out and Jeff was even more sure that he knew where this was going. How? What had he done? Where had he messed up? They’d been fine. Things had been more than fine. Jeff hadn’t been this happy since...since he’d found the study group. “I have to give up my apartment.” 

Jeff was so busy in his own anxiety spiral that the words threw him for a loop. “Wait, what?” Jeff asked. 

“I can’t afford it,” Craig cried. And it seemed like the damn broke. “I’ve been managing with my reduced salary and some of the money I had saved but the rent is too much for me right now. And nothing seems like it’s going to get better soon. I mean, it’s summer and everyone is acting so carefree about masks and precautious. Things are bound to get worse. I don’t think we’ll be able to open Greendale this fall. And then what? My lease is coming to an end and I won’t be renewing it so I’m trying to think of where I can go. It’s really stressful because I can’t afford a place on my own but living with other people right now...I have to be careful about who I choose. And I can’t be too far away from the campus for whenever classes do start up again. I’m sorry Jeffrey. Maybe I should have mentioned it sooner. But I didn’t want to say anything until I knew what I was going to do and-” 

Jeff leaned in and interrupted him with a quick peck on the lips. Craig smiled apologetically. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jeff beat him to it. “Move in with me.” 

The surprised look on Craig’s face was comical. Jeff didn’t feel like laughing though. He was anxiously awaiting Craig’s answer. And he waited. And waited. Jeff could feel the anxiety spreading throughout his body, a slight tremor in his hands. He held on tighter to Craig. “Move in with me,” Jeff repeated. 

“You’re not serious?” Craig said.

“Of course I am. You spend most of your nights here already-”

“That’s very different! Jeffrey, I didn’t tell you this because I was hoping you’d offer. I’ll be fine,” Craig said. 

“You said it yourself: it’s dangerous to move in with strangers right now. And how is it different?”

“Because this would be permanent, Mr. Commitment Issues,” Craig argued. 

Jeff laughed at himself. “Craig, the only thing I’m worried about right now is you saying no.”

“It’s too soon,” Craig spoke. He started shaking his head. “You’ll regret it in a week.”

“I won't,” Jeff said. Craig opened his mouth but Jeff already knew what the argument would be. “And if I do, I swear I won’t be an asshole and I’ll give you plenty of time to find another place to live. Hell, I’ll be the one to leave.” 

“Jeffrey-”

“No, I’m serious. I wouldn’t be able to stay here anyway,” Jeff said.

“There’s no need for exaggeration. I don’t need those types of promises.”

“But it’s true,” Jeff admitted. This time he was the one to look away. “If we were to break up, even if you never moved in...I don’t think I could keep living here.”

Craig’s hand came up to cup Jeff’s cheek. “And why’s that?” 

Jeff looked back at Craig. “Because even though you don’t live here, you are here. Everywhere. In every room there is something that would remind me of you. How could I ever boringly wash the dishes again without remembering all the stupid, adorable little dances or bits you’ve done over the weeks? I couldn’t. It would be too...too much.”

“Oh, Jeffrey,” Craig breathed out. He cupped Jeff’s cheeks with both hands and brought Jeff in for a kiss. This one was longer and slow. Jeff’s hands wrapped his arms tightly around Craig’s waist, bringing him to the edge of the counter so their bodies were flush together. Jeff let the kiss die down and then cleared his throat. He stared at the kitchen counter. Sharing emotions and fears with other people was still something that unsettled him even years later. 

They were both quiet for a really long time before Craig broke the silence. “You really don’t have to do this. I’ll be fine,” Craig said. 

“Oh this is completely selfish,” Jeff admitted. “I am being 100% selfish. I don’t want to have you far away where we can’t see each other for weeks or months. I don’t want someone else to get to have your cooking every day. I don’t want you to force anyone else to sit through endless romcoms and sappy holiday movies in the middle of summer. I want you here all to myself, everyday.” 

Craig sniffled. “Damn, I knew your Winger speeches were good but I did not expect them to be so romantic too.” 

“I’m a man of many talents,” Jeff said. 

“That you are,” Craig praised. He kissed Jeff again. “We’ve only been dating...weeks.”

“I’ve known you forever though,” Jeff admitted. 

“Eleven years,” Craig said. 

“Yeah, in my book, that’s forever. I don’t even know my father that long.”

“Oh! He’s playing the daddy issues card! I’m done for now,” Craig joked, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. 

“Exactly,” Jeff played along. “You know I have abandonment issues. Again, you moving in is for completely selfish reasons on my part.” 

“Then how could I ever say no?” Craig mocked. 

“Are you?” Jeff asked. 

Craig took in a deep breath. “I’m saying yes.” Jeff kissed him again. He leaned into Craig. Jeff suddenly pulled Craig off the counter and spun him around again. Craig squealed in surprise, tightening his hold on Jeff. 

“I guess we have some packing to do,” Jeff said. 

“Yeah,” Craig answered. He sounded dazed. Jeff wasn’t sure if that was from fearing Jeff would let him fall or from the fact that they’d just agreed to move in together. Again, Jeff doubted it would be too big of a change. Craig was at this apartment 95% of his time. And while they hadn’t been dating long, Jeff was serious when he said they’d known each other forever. He doubted anyone else knew him as well as Craig. They’d found a balance during quarantine. There wasn’t anything that was going to throw them for a big of a loop that Jeff would fear losing Craig over. 

“How are we going to divide up closet space?” 

Except that.


End file.
